Biana Vacker
Excerpt from the official KotLC Wiki: "Biana Vacker (Bee-ah-nuh Vack-er) is the only daughter and youngest child of Alden and Della Vacker. She lives in Everglen with her older brother, Fitz. Alvar moved out before the first book. In Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze, she manifests as a Vanisher, like her mother; Della Vacker and oldest brother; Alvar Vacker. The name "Biana" means "White" & "Fair."" Appearance Biana is said to be strikingly beautiful. She has long, gorgeous brown hair and bright teal eyes like her brother Fitz and her father. Many boys at Foxfire are said to have crushes on her based on her appearance, including Jensi Babblos. Sophie describes her as being very alluring, flawless, glamorous, and perfect. She also thinks that Biana takes after her mother, who is also quite stunning. She has a lot of "girly" things such as hair curlers, lip gloss, jewelled combs, beauty elixirs, and dresses. In Nightfall, the sixth book, Vespera gave her thin scars on one side of her face. (Edaline Ruewen mentioned that the scars were almost invisible, but still there. She was taking elixirs to make them fade away.) Personality Book 1: Keeper At the start of Keeper of the Lost Cities, Biana dislikes and avoids Sophie. Her father, Alden, later makes her become friends with Sophie so that she will go over to their house more often and Alden can watch her. Biana ends up actually liking Sophie and they become true friends. She often plays Base Quest with Sophie, Keefe, and Fitz. Book 2: Exile In Exile, the second book in the series, she was depressed after Alden's mind is broken and didn't want to see Sophie after that. She also did not appreciate Sophie coming to Alden's funeral. In the end, she hugs Sophie and apologizes for her actions. When Sophie sees Biana she is mostly crying or not speaking while Fitz makes rude comments. Book 3: Everblaze In Everblaze she manifests as a Vanisher, like her mom and brother, Alvar. Book 4: Neverseen She goes to join the Black Swan in Neverseen, which is the fourth book, and shows that there is more to her than beauty. Biana is very hardcore and has been taught how to defend herself by her parents. She also respects Della as a mother and a role model for Vanishing and aspires to be as good as her someday. Book 5: Lodestar In Lodestar, the fifth book, she helps with deciphering codes spends time at the Exillium sessions. Book 6: Nightfall In Nightfall, the sixth book, she is crucial to sneaking them into places because with Sophie's Enhancing she can make up to two people vanish with her. She also gets severely injured with shards of a mirror when she attempts attacking Vespera and Fintan by herself. Official Art Gallery 1) Courtney Godbey 2 & 3) Laura Hollingsworth Lodestar Version 4 & 5) Laura Hollingsworth Nightfall Version 6 & 7) Laura Hollingsworth Flashback Version Biana.jpg File:Biana Vacker Colour.jpg File:Aa3718cf46f1d1c9297e0a0895bf3360.jpg File:Screen Shot 2017-09-11 at 6.33.27 PM.png B4e26df4d2e69f777386923a345201b3.jpg Biana Vacker Portrait-2.png File:41362406 161446618108112 3462786097744328689 n.jpg Fanart Gallery Credits Show/Hide table Gallery BianaFanart1.png BianaFanart2.jpg BianaFanart3.jpg BianaFanart4.jpg BianaFanart5.jpg BianaFanart6.jpg BianaFanart7.jpg BianaFanart8.jpg BianaFanart9.jpg BianaFanart10.jpg BianaFanart11.jpg BianaFanart12.jpg BianaFanart13.jpg BianaFanart14.jpg BianaFanart15.png Close Relatives Alden Vacker Della Vacker Fitzroy Avery Vacker Alvar Soren Vacker Orem Vacker __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Informative Category:The Vacker Family